<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>（带卡）拍摄【】视频的时候遇到了熟人怎么办 by zhizhiinao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912972">（带卡）拍摄【】视频的时候遇到了熟人怎么办</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizhiinao3/pseuds/zhizhiinao3'>zhizhiinao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhizhiinao3/pseuds/zhizhiinao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>阿飞是个专门拍摄和上传【】视频的up主。<br/>有一天他遇到了一个条件非常完美的模特。<br/>问题是…他发现那个模特好像是他的小学同学。</p><p>————<br/>一辆拍摄&amp;主要道具play的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>（带卡）拍摄【】视频的时候遇到了熟人怎么办</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>无逻辑ooc，没有生理常识瞎写<br/>很多道具play，灌肠，尿道限制等。以及最后他们真刀真枪的来了一发。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你干这行是缺钱吗？”戴着面具的男人问道。<br/>
他说话的对象此刻正一丝不挂的躺在黑色的靠椅上，银色短发铺开散在黑色的垫子上格外显眼。听到他问话，银发的男子点了点头。<br/>
面具男子盯着银发人的面罩说：“按照我们这边的规矩，一般拍这类视频，受方是必须露脸的。你知道的，露了脸观众才更好代入。”<br/>
他没有说实话。在这边工作许久的他见过各色各样的拍摄要求，也有不少拍摄对象出于隐私考虑要求必须遮脸，当然他们的报酬会比其他人低一些。但是这次的对象，不管从哪个角度来说都过于完美了。<br/>
仅从露出的地方来看，他的身材修长，足有一米八，皮肤比正常男子白上许多，但他的肌肉又不像很多娇弱零号那样绵软，而是鼓鼓涨涨充满了力量。胸前的两点红缨还是嫩粉色，看起来尚未被怎么玩弄过。胯下安静躺在杂乱银色毛发中的器物看起来比常人更大些，不过他这次可就用不上了。<br/>
可惜面具男子只拍摄受向小视频，不然他敢打包票，凭银发男人这个身体条件去其他地方，应该也有一堆饥渴的小零想围着他转。<br/>
即使银发男人现在仅仅露出半张脸，但面具男子也已经能看到他弯弯的眉毛和形状优美的眼睛，而那眼中的目光也正在细细打量着面具男子。虽然下半张脸被面罩遮着，但从面罩起伏的线条来看，面具男子敢打包票这个人是个美男子。<br/>
听到他要求拿下脸罩，银发男人眼珠转了转，似是在犹豫要不要答应。面具男子突然有点后悔提出这个要求了，万一对方因为不想遵守而拒绝拍摄，他可是亏大了。毕竟他现在光看着对方的身体就已经激动到不行。<br/>
所幸，银发男人考虑了一会儿，说道：“好的，那就请您帮我把面罩拿下来吧。”<br/>
“叫我阿飞就好啦！”带着面具的男人欢快的说。<br/>
阿飞得到了银发男人的同意，便按耐不住地赶紧上去解开他的面罩。果然面罩下的脸也不出他的所料，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇红润，甚至嘴角右小角还有一颗小痣。他猜得没错，这个男人是个极品。<br/>
本来阿飞还有点担心，这次的对象会不会因为身材高大，不受那些喜欢软绵绵小受的观众们喜欢。在看到这个小痣的那一刻，这些担心都烟消云散了。这颗痣实在给这个干干净净的脸庞增添了许多分妩媚。<br/>
但是……阿飞看了一会，陷入了其他的烦恼。<br/>
他发现这个人他认识！<br/>
说是认识，其实也没那么熟啦，不然也不会直到看见脸才认得出来。如果阿飞没有记错，这位银发帅哥应该是他的小学同学，当年凭着姣好的长相，优异的成绩和冷淡的性格招了无数异性的喜爱，和许多同性的排斥……没想到这家伙居然喜欢男人，真看不出来。<br/>
阿飞倒也不太担心对方会认出自己。一来自己上初中后就转学了，与对方再无交集，何况自己现在还戴着面具。二来自己因为一场车祸伤了声带，现在的声音已经与当年小时候的声音完全不同了。<br/>
银发男人见阿飞死死盯着他的脸，仿佛非常习惯这种凝视，不仅没有害羞，反而还伸出艳红的舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，诱惑之意尽显。<br/>
淦，当年怎么没发现这家伙这么骚。<br/>
他还记得这家伙的名字叫旗木卡卡西。没想到当年的高傲学霸现在沦落到拍小视频赚钱的地步，也不知道这些年他身上发生了什么。<br/>
他抬起卡卡西的双腿，将它们用绳子牢牢地绑在了躺椅两端的扶手上。现在卡卡西就双腿呈现M型的被绑在了椅子上，露出了身下的后穴。这个过程中卡卡西全程非常好奇地看着阿飞，好像对自己身上即将发生什么并不关心。<br/>
阿飞不得不出言提醒他：“等会我可能会用一些道具弄你的前面和后面。”<br/>
卡卡西说：“嗯我知道。”<br/>
“以前有过经验吗？”阿飞的手指轻轻掠过卡卡西的下身，在后穴附近流连着，轻轻拨弄着那个小口，“我是说，这里。”<br/>
仅仅被这样微微地触碰，卡卡西好像就已经有了感觉，身体轻微抖了几下，他说道：“唔……有自己拿道具试过。”<br/>
“也就是说，还没有被人真的上过这里？”阿飞问。<br/>
“嗯。阿飞先生想要试试吗？”卡卡西问，“如果是阿飞先生的话，感觉会是不错的体验呢。”<br/>
有股冲动想让阿飞直接答应，但在“好”字出口之前他克制了自己：“我们这次的拍摄内容不包括这一项。”<br/>
“好吧。”听起来卡卡西很遗憾的样子。<br/>
阿飞最后对了一下摄像机摆的位置，确认摄像头可以完整拍下整个男人，尤其是他的性器。他这次还特地准备了一个手持式的小摄像机，可以近距离拍摄到小穴吞吃道具的特写。之后，他检查了一下之后会用到的道具。最后他给自己戴上了手套，并往自己手指上涂一些润滑的粉末。<br/>
“我先帮你扩张，你可以用手先扶着你的腿。”<br/>
卡卡西听话的闻言照做了。<br/>
阿飞试探性地向那个粉色的小口伸进了一个手指，那个小口毫不费力地就吞了下去。于是没怎么犹豫的阿飞就伸进了第二个手指，这下他能感受对方的穴肉紧紧裹着自己的手指了。<br/>
他看向卡卡西，想辨认对方现在的接受程度，一边也用两根手指模仿着抽插的姿势在对方的体内进出。<br/>
卡卡西说道：“恩，好像有点涨。”<br/>
阿飞道：“你经验比较少，等会我再用扩肛器帮你撑开点，这样后面你才不会受伤。”边说着，阿飞伸进了第三根手指，成功地逼出了卡卡西一声呻吟。<br/>
“啊……嘶，阿飞先生，稍微慢一点。”<br/>
阿飞顿了顿，从他自己的触感来说确实卡卡西接受有些困难，他伸进去的同时感受到了肌肉给他的阻力。他将自己停在对方身体里的三根手指屈折了一下，试图打开更多空间。他想了想，把自己右手三根手指退出后又将双手的拇指一起插进了小口，再用双手捏住卡卡西的臀瓣想将卡卡西的后穴拉开一点。<br/>
“嗯……啊……”卡卡西发出一连串接连的呻吟和喘息，生理性的泪水让他的眼睛有点湿漉漉的。他的双眼盯着阿飞在他身边的动作，没有出言阻止的意思。<br/>
用手指玩弄了一会儿，阿飞说：“你后面还是太干了，可能也是你平时用这里比较少，还不会自动分泌肠液润滑。”<br/>
这么说着，他离开一会，捧来一个巨大的玻璃针筒，里面有透明的液体晃荡着。<br/>
卡卡西微微睁大眼睛，问道：“这是什么？”<br/>
阿飞说：“能帮助你里面湿一点的东西。”<br/>
虽然看着大，其实这个针筒的“针尖”部位也就二指粗细，刚刚被手指入侵过的后穴没什么障碍的就接受了进去。然后阿飞边扶着针筒边推动里面的芯杆，将里面润滑用的液体注入卡卡西体内。<br/>
卡卡西微微仰头喘着气，靠在椅背上感受着微凉的液体慢慢盈满自己的甬道。那液体冲刷着内壁，又不停从外界涌进来让他的腹部都微微鼓了起来。好涨……<br/>
“等等，好像差不多到极限了。”卡卡西喘着气说。<br/>
阿飞看了看自己手中的针筒，大概还有三分之一的液体还在外面。他伸手按了按卡卡西的肚皮，让卡卡西愈发呼吸急促起来。<br/>
“你忍一下。”阿飞说，“还有一点点，如果不全进去观众不会喜欢的。”<br/>
他这么说着，边手上用力把最后一点点透明液体直接注射了进去，这下卡卡西发出了一声绵长的呻吟，肚子也鼓得更厉害了。<br/>
阿飞抓过手边一个小号肛塞堵在了入口处，防止液体流出来。他抚摸着卡卡西圆滚滚的肚皮，在卡卡西耳边说：“如果不看你下边这个东西，人家还以为你已经怀了几个月身孕呢。”<br/>
卡卡西还在大口喘着气适应肚子里的液体，听到这句话看了阿飞一眼，脸颊居然微微变红了。<br/>
阿飞：“……”<br/>
阿飞揉了会卡卡西的肚子几分钟，感觉也差不多了，又拿过了一个透明的盆子里放在卡卡西脚边，对他说：“我等会马上就把肛塞拿出来，你把这些水排到这个好了。”<br/>
听到可以排出来卡卡西露出了“解脱了”的眼神，但当阿飞真的把肛塞拿出后，出于长期在文明社会生活的习惯，他还是反射性地夹紧了臀肉，不想让里面的东西流出来。<br/>
卡卡西苦笑着说：“我好像……不太习惯有人看着做这种事。”<br/>
阿飞闻言挑了下眉，都要被拍怎么被道具搞的全程了，现在居然在这里羞涩了。他伸手重重拍了几下卡卡西的屁股。<br/>
猝然受到外界的刺激，卡卡西又小声地吟了几声，身下小口也配合的张开，淅淅沥沥的液体也从里面流了出来。起初还只是涓涓细流，后来大量的液体混着人体自然分泌的粘液的被小口一股股吐出来。<br/>
可能是在限制排泄后骤然解放的感觉太爽了，卡卡西的身体重重向后一躺。<br/>
这个时候阿飞手上已经拿起了一个银色的金属扩肛器，现在这个道具前面属于“鸭嘴”的部分还咬合在一起。他拿着扩肛器慢慢凑近卡卡西的后穴，轻轻用细长的前端戳着后穴的周围。<br/>
那个小口已经有点收拢了，不过中间还留着铅笔粗细的缝隙，阿飞拿小拇指戳的时候还会反射性地收紧。<br/>
“这样好痒。”卡卡西说。<br/>
然后他就说不出话来了，纤长的手指抓紧了自己的小腿。阿飞已经把扩肛器的前端推到了底，开始按动底部把咬合着的前端在卡卡西身体里分开。这跟刚刚阿飞用手指扩张的感觉完全不一样，身体被打开的感觉如此鲜明，有撕裂的痛感从下身传来，而金属冰凉的质感又让他不禁一哆嗦。<br/>
卡卡西开始怀念阿飞的手指了。<br/>
他很快如愿以偿，阿飞又把手指伸进去了。因为内壁被器械撑开的缘故，现在手指有了充足的活动空间，他可以在里面摸来摸去。<br/>
“很厉害哦。”阿飞凑近了专注着盯着卡卡西下身被器械打开呈三指宽的“O型”的甬道，现在内壁红色的嫩肉都可以看得清清楚楚。他又拿起小型拍摄器给了给里面的风光拍个特写，想着等会要把这个剪辑进去。<br/>
阿飞的手指继续在里面摸索着。突然他感到自己触到了对方内壁上的一块凸起，而在他碰到的一瞬间，卡卡西的身体似是很快地弹了下。<br/>
“看来是这里了。”阿飞说。他反复去触碰刚才摸到的凸起，像是给对方做前列腺按摩那样。效果很显著。卡卡西开始发出一连串好听的呻吟，一直沉寂的性器也随着阿飞的动作抬了头。<br/>
下身被金属器材撑开的感觉很微妙，好像有细微的风顺着被打开的通道吹进来，让人莫名感到一阵凉意，又把甬道里手指的热度衬得更加鲜明。而随着快感的升腾，疼痛也变得可以忍受。<br/>
卡卡西放纵自己沉浸在这样的体验之中，突然感觉到阿飞的手指离开了，发出不满的哼哼声。迷迷糊糊中，他又发现自己的性器被阿飞捏在了手中上下撸动着。他忍不住抬起了胯，想把自己的性器更深的送进那个人的手中。<br/>
阿飞看着全身已经泛起淡淡红色情潮的卡卡西，感觉这人已经被扩张的差不多了。他收回了扩肛器，又拿出了一串拉珠，一个个塞进了卡卡西的小穴中。经过了扩肛器的帮助，小穴接受程度高了很多，前面的珠子都吞下去的很顺利，到最后两个的时候也许因为小穴已经吃满了，倒数第二个珠子推进去一半的时候阿飞感受到了阻力，他一放手，那颗珠子就被穴肉重新又弹了出来。<br/>
“这样就塞满了吗？”阿飞说，“按照我们的约定，这次可是要拍把最大号按摩棒也放进去的镜头哦。”<br/>
那是这里最为粗长的一根按摩棒，足有儿童手臂粗细。<br/>
卡卡西的额头上已经沁出了密密的汗珠，他努力放松着身体：“你……再试试。”<br/>
于是阿飞又再次尝试把倒数第二个珠子推进去，可能是因为这次卡卡西很配合，阿飞稍一用力珠子就成功进去了。倒数第一个进去得还是有些艰难，阿飞用手指把卡卡西后穴又拉开了一点，在卡卡西的嘶气声中终于让那颗珠子成功进入了身体。<br/>
全部进去后，阿飞心情很好地上下逗弄着拉珠留在外面的拉环。许是拉环的抖动也带动了里面的珠子，卡卡西的身体也一阵颤抖。<br/>
“呃……啊……”卡卡西突然发出了声音。阿飞刚才把珠子又往外拉出了几颗，然后再重新把他们一个个塞回去。<br/>
来回做了这么几次之后，阿飞把拉珠整个换成了一个中等大小的按摩棒。他模仿着性交的姿势让那个器具在卡卡西后穴进出着，刻意照顾到卡卡西后穴的敏感点。<br/>
刺激前列腺的快感来的凶猛又直接，卡卡西的性器已经完全挺立了。<br/>
阿飞看着那在银色毛发间的巨物，突然有了个念头。<br/>
他抚摸着性器的前端，轻轻抠着前面的尿道口，慢条斯理地问道：“这里，有被玩过吗？”<br/>
沉浸在快感中的卡卡西过了一会才反应过来他在问什么，老老实实答道：“之前自己试过……不过太疼放弃了。”<br/>
“这次让我试试。”阿飞命令式地说。<br/>
阿飞找来一根细棍，扶着卡卡西的性器，小心地对着尿道口插了进去。<br/>
毕竟这是男人身上最脆弱的地方，对前面的要求都很从容的卡卡西也不由得有些紧张。而敏感的尿道被侵入确实很痛，他忍不住惨叫出声，之前昂扬的性器都因为疼痛有些萎靡。<br/>
阿飞见状，又开始抽动他身下的按摩棒，让卡卡西稍微缓过来一点。那里重新立起来后，细棍剩下的部分才得以全部进去。<br/>
阿飞帮卡卡西擦了擦脸上的冷汗，银色的额发被汗水浸湿后顺从的贴在有些苍白的皮肤上。阿飞盯着那些潮湿的碎发看了一会，鬼使神差地揭开半边面具吻在了卡卡西的额头上。明明这个吻是很轻柔的触感，却让本来意识有些涣散的卡卡西突然惊醒了。<br/>
他身体一振，像是要挣脱开身上的束缚，又因为被束缚的太牢而反应过来自己的处境。卡卡西转过头看向又把面具戴好的阿飞，恳求道：“阿飞先生，等会结束了能让我看看你的脸吗？”<br/>
阿飞犹豫了。<br/>
平心而论，卡卡西是个很好的合作对象。他的面貌、身材都一流，对各种要求接受程度很高，而且很配合。看着这么顺从的卡卡西，阿飞几乎要想不起当年那个盛气凌人的小少年了。<br/>
但是……阿飞踟蹰着，他还没做好和卡卡西相认的准备。而且他的脸上有着可怖的、那次车祸带来的伤痕，他不希望看到卡卡西见到伤痕后那惊慌、嫌弃的表情。<br/>
卡卡西仍然在看着他。被这么折腾过后，他的脸色有些苍白，眼睛还湿漉漉的，但眼里都是期待地神色。如果不是见过卡卡西当年高傲的样子，阿飞都要觉得这样的卡卡西有些楚楚可怜了。<br/>
没有人能在这样的卡卡西面前拒绝他的要求。阿飞想，算了，不就是毁容脸么，到时被吓到的又不是我自己。<br/>
阿飞点点头同意了。<br/>
卡卡西看起来好像很高兴，他又乖乖躺好在躺椅上，甚至开始催促阿飞赶紧进行下一步。<br/>
接下来只剩那个最大的了。阿飞拿着大号按摩棒给卡卡西看，这个道具的粗度和长度跟之前的都无法同日而语。<br/>
“这个就是最后的了。”<br/>
看着那有儿臂粗细的道具，卡卡西脸色白了白，无力地说道：“你可真是相信我。”<br/>
为了确保能放进去，阿飞在道具上面涂了好几层润滑油。拿着它临靠近穴口的时候，他又犹豫了，看向卡卡西说道：“如果你不想……”<br/>
卡卡西说：“别磨磨蹭蹭了，快点。”他甚至瞪了阿飞一眼，只可惜他现在看起来太虚弱了，这一眼全然没有威慑力，反而像调情。<br/>
阿飞便也不多说什么了，拿着那粗长的器具往卡卡西身体里捅。果然最大的这支对于小穴来说还是过于勉强了，刚才很顺利吞进中号按摩棒的穴口这次只吞下了前面一点点就进不去了。<br/>
那东西进入身体的时候，卡卡西猛地一仰头，湿漉漉的银色短发凌乱地蹭在躺椅黑色的皮质表面上。下身的痛感比之前任何一次都要鲜明，他感受到了自己身体对于这个巨物本能的抗拒。<br/>
阿飞也停下把按摩棒拿了出来，转而去揉捏了会卡卡西的双乳，又抚摸了会卡卡西被尿道棒束缚着的性器，想给他一些快感。<br/>
卡卡西深深地吸气再吐出，这样有助于他放松身体的肌肉。<br/>
“我好一点了。”卡卡西说。<br/>
于是阿飞又再一次试着把大号的按摩棒放进去。卡卡西好像被顶的失声了，只会粗粗地喘气。<br/>
捅入的过程还是颇为艰涩，阿飞边轻拍着卡卡西的臀部提醒他放松，边去揉弄他的乳头给他点乐趣。<br/>
终于整根进去的时候，卡卡西张开嘴发出无声的叫喊。灰黑色的双瞳直直地盯着天花板，不知道在想些什么。他的整个后穴都被撑到了极限，穴口的每一丝褶皱都被撑开到近乎透明的地步，被分开的穴肉紧紧地咬着柱身。被撕裂的巨大疼痛让他有一两秒似乎都失去了意识，回神后只觉得后穴又涨又痛、腹中的异物感明显无比。<br/>
把整个放进去后，阿飞看了看镜头。<br/>
赤裸的银发男子双腿被抬高，双腿中央本该是穴口的地方却是黑色的、粗大的按摩棒，腹部也因为体内的巨物而有了显著的凸起，前面的男性象征却被尿道棒堵着、艰难地渗出几滴清液。男人充满力与美的身体现在脱力般地躺在黑色躺椅上，仿佛受难的神祈。<br/>
阿飞捧着摄像机拍了几张近景，尤其给撑大的后穴和被束缚的尿道拍了几张特写，然后阿飞脱掉手套，关了摄像机。<br/>
“结束了。”阿飞看着正闭目调整呼吸的卡卡西说，“要我现在帮你拿出来吗？”<br/>
卡卡西睁开了眼睛，银色的睫毛上还挂着水滴，不知道是汗珠还是泪水。<br/>
出乎阿飞的意料，这个还在不适地喘着气的男人说：”别管那个……你过来点。”他把手从自己的腿上拿开，试图把阿飞拉近一点，阿飞也没反抗地由着他动作。<br/>
虽然整个人没什么力气，卡卡西还是把手伸进阿飞黑色的短发中。莹白的手指在黑色杂乱的头发中摸索着，试图寻找那束着面具的绳索，又因为手指使不上力而失败了。<br/>
阿飞无奈着抓住了他的手，说：“别勉强了，我来吧。”<br/>
拿下面具是阿飞每天都要做的事情，自然驾轻就熟。只是他基本不怎么在人前做这件事，毕竟他也知道自己现在的脸有多吓人。<br/>
卡卡西看见他这个熟人会有什么反应呢。阿飞想着，把面具整个拿了下来。<br/>
卡卡西依然在盯着他，只是他那双刚刚还流着生理性眼泪的眼睛慢慢红了。他抽出自己的手，轻柔地摩挲着阿飞的脸——尤其是那布满伤痕、凹凸不平的部分。<br/>
“带土……”他喃喃地唤出了阿飞的真名。<br/>
阿飞——现在应该叫他带土了——被这样的目光看着，心底没来由地泛上一丝愧疚。<br/>
自己是不是让他等了很久呢？<br/>
“抱我。”卡卡西说，再一次发出了邀请。<br/>
带土这次没拒绝，只是解开了卡卡西腿上的绳子。<br/>
“不能在这里。”他说着，把卡卡西整个打横抱起来，进入了旁边他自己的卧室。<br/>
卡卡西体内的粗大按摩棒被他这么一下子动作狠狠地戳了下卡卡西的腹部。卡卡西微微一皱眉，又伸手将带土的肩膀环的更紧。<br/>
带土让卡卡西躺在自己的怀里，想帮他拿出体内的道具。那东西过于大了，拿出去的过程和放入的过程一样不太好受，卡卡西看了一眼自己一片狼藉的下身就移开了目光。<br/>
他的小穴因为含了很久的事物突然离开，一时还有点合不上，空虚地收缩着。<br/>
带土抚摸了穴口一会，皱眉说道：“不行，你这里有点肿了。”<br/>
“没关系的。”卡卡西干脆把双腿都搭在带土的腰上，刻意忽略了抬腿时下身的一缕抽痛。他吐气如兰地在带土耳边说，“那里已经被扩张的很够了，也已经很湿了你不想进来吗？明明都已经顶到我了。”<br/>
这下谁还忍得住。<br/>
等带土回过神来，他已经在卡卡西身上冲刺很久了。准备充分的小穴柔顺地容纳着他的进出，穴口因为剧烈的摩擦还泛着白沫。<br/>
他感到自己脸颊上一湿，原来卡卡西正在用自己红艳的小舌舔着他的伤疤。于是他也做了一件自己想了很久的事情，他吻上了卡卡西嘴角那颗诱人的小痣，并不断又舌尖去描摹小痣的形状。<br/>
卡卡西肩膀抖了两下，含笑说：“这样很痒啊，带土。”<br/>
这个家伙！<br/>
带土恼羞成怒，下身又重重一顶。<br/>
卡卡西呻吟一声，双眼迷蒙地看着带土说：“让我出来，带土。”他双手抚慰着自己的性器官，那里已经很兴奋了，却还因为被堵着无法释放。<br/>
带土又吻了吻了他说：“等一下，我们一起。”<br/>
他加快了动作，让卡卡西再不能发出除了呻吟之外的声音了。</p><p>尾声<br/>
“我的带子呢？”穿回了衣服，卡卡西又是成衣冠楚楚人模人样的样子了，一点都看不出刚才跟他颠鸾倒凤的痕迹。<br/>
“我私藏了。”带土说。<br/>
“喂，这样不好吧，怎么说……也得让我自己看看吧”<br/>
“不行！除了我谁都不能看。”带土霸道地说道。<br/>
“好吧，那我的报酬呢？”卡卡西说，“报酬总要给我吧，毕竟人家是因为缺钱才……”<br/>
带土举起双指，上面夹着一张名片，说道：“刚刚你衣服里掉出来的，看不出大名鼎鼎的旗木律师还有缺钱下海的时候……”<br/>
卡卡西忿忿不平地说：“就算我有钱也不是你赖账的理由啊。”<br/>
“我不赖账。”带土突然抱住了他，双手环着卡卡西精瘦的腰身，“大律师可怜可怜我这个小本生意吧，没视频我就没收入了，为了还你的债，看来只能卖身肉偿……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>